


Earned It

by psychoroach



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fifty Shades of Grey Bashing, Fluff and Humor, Lingerie, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Sexiness, Shirtless Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, tease ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoroach/pseuds/psychoroach
Summary: Never has a wrong number gone so good for Darcy.
Relationships: pre-Steve Rogers/Darcy Lewis/Thor Odinson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic popped into my head and I had to write it. I'm really starting to dig this pairing a lot. I know it's sort of a fade to black type of ending, but I knew if I didn't end it there, it'd go on and on and I really just wanted to keep it as a relatively short one shot with a playful teasing sort of element. 
> 
> As always please read, review, kudos!

Darcy walked in juggling the bags she'd gotten while out shopping and shut the door with her ass. She grunted as she put them on the couch and huffed. She lived at the Avengers compound, but mostly she just dealt with Jane (as usual) and hadn't met the other Avengers yet (except Natasha who had introduced herself pretty early on, and of course she knew Thor...he and Jane had actually broken up ages ago, but Darcy wasn't the type to pick sides and both understood that, but she figured it would happen sooner or later, they were too different in the end). She had in fact watched Captain America jog past the laboratory window a few times though. That man knew how to wear a shirt...and she wouldn't complain about his ass in the pants he had on either. 

Deciding to go through her clothes and do a fashion show before she put everything away, Darcy dug into the first bag she grabbed and pulled out a white lace sheer structured corset top. She'd gotten it on a whim when she saw that it at least covered her nipples and it showed off the girls without being too slutty. But as it was, she didn't think she'd have the guts to wear it without something on over it. Flopping down on the floor by the couch (she didn't want to move the bags), Darcy took out her phone and opened up the camera app. She leaned back and pulled her best sultry pose and snapped the picture. She added one of those corny hazy filters and snickered as she saved it and pulled up a text to Natasha, knowing the other woman would playfully roast her while telling her how hot she looked. She attached the photo to the text and added 'I had to get this, it makes my tits look incredible'. She added a winky face and sent it off. 

While she was waiting for a reply, she changed out of the top and started taking the tags off the clothes she had. She'd just started to put everything away, when her phone pinged with an incoming text. She grabbed it and absently checked the text, frowning when she read it. 'While I do agree that it makes your tits look good, I don't know why you'd send a text like that to me? I'm not really complaining though, just confused.' 

Darcy frowned down at her phone and realized the text came from a number she didn't recognize and didn't have a name attached to it. If it had been sent to Natasha like she intended, it would've come up as Badass Lady Crush. 

Uh oh.

'Um, I think I sent this to the wrong number. My bad! To be fair though your number is somehow in my phone. Who dis?' 

Closing out of the text, she pulled one up to Natasha (triple checking that it was the right number) and she rushed to send a text. 'Oh my God, I went out shopping today and got some cute clothes and sent a text to some stranger with a sexy corset pic attached raving about how great it made my tits look. I'm quitting life'.

It took seconds for Natasha's text to come, which meant she wasn't on a mission of any kind. 'Do I not get to see said picture? I want to see how good your tits supposedly look.'

Darcy scoffed and sent the photo off to her. 'Bam! What about them melons?' 

Before Natasha could send a reply, Darcy got a reply from the previous number. She opened it and let out a loud embarrassing squawk (thankful she was alone right then). A picture was attached as well of a very shirtless Steve Rogers lounging on his couch, holding the phone up so high that she could get a very good look at that delicious body she'd fantasized about many a time. As a double high five moment, in the background, laying in a recliner, was an equally shirtless Thor, oblivious to the picture, with his deliciously massive arm tucked behind his head, focusing on what had to be a tv. She had so many questions, but was too chickenshit to ask why both were shirtless and just lounging around being sexy.

Instead Darcy pulled up the text to Natasha, ignoring Natasha's reply of 'the melons look good.' She sent another rapid fire reply, her fingers flying over the keys as she typed. 'Oh my good gravy, it was Captain America I sent the text to! I texted Captain America about my tits! And he replied! And used 'tits'! THEN he sent me a selfie where he was shirtless and Thor was in the background...also shirtless! Why did Captain America send me a photo that's going to fuel my fantasies for months?!' 

Waiting on Natasha's reply, she looked up at the ceiling. "FRIDAY why do I have Captain America's contact information in my phone?" 

"I thought it pertinent that when Miss Potts gave you the phone that you needed to have everyone's information." The AI answered easily. 

Darcy groaned. "And you didn't think to label it, besides putting everything in alphabetical order according to last name that is...?" 

"You have such inventive contact information, I thought you'd like to do that yourself." FRIDAY said earnestly and Darcy couldn't find it in her to be too mad. She did save the picture as her background though. No one would have to know. 

Natasha texted her back then and Darcy covered her face with a throw pillow as she read it. 'Well from the sounds of it, Steve didn't mind much getting a text about your tits. Also he and Thor were shirtless because...well they got back from a mission not long ago and if I had to guess, they showered...' 

Darcy rolled her eyes and pulled up Steve's number. After a second of thought she added 'Captain Hot Pecs' as the contact information and then opened a text to him. She chewed on her lip as she started typing. 'Uh sorry and all about sending that way inappropriate pic to you. FRIDAY was sneaky and added your number to my contacts without my knowing. I thought I was sending it to Natasha'. 

It didn't take long for Steve to reply, and Darcy felt encouraged by what she read. 'Trust me, I didn't mind. Thor told me who you were, so it was nice that you weren't just a fan who happened to get my number. We both thoroughly enjoyed your little show and were hoping we could see more...and don't worry about it, I'm not as innocent as my reputation makes me out to be.' 

Darcy's eyebrows shot up and she blushed bright red, cursing Thor a bit, before she just decided to bite the bullet. 'I mean, I can give you a fashion show in person.' 

Steve's reply came even quicker then and Darcy thought it was unfair and impressive that he could text so quickly. 'FRIDAY can direct you, I'll leave the door unlocked. We'll be waiting.'

Darcy had flashes of that Weeknd song from one of the Fifty Shades movies (that she totally didn't watch because those movies are trash), and flushed bright red as she sent an affirmative response. She blew out a breath and picked her bags up, squaring her shoulders as she started out the door.


End file.
